Deacon Chalk series
Deacon Chalk series—the full names is Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter series, written by James R. Tuck. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir Action UF Series Description or Overview Deacon hunts vampires, and pretty much everything else that goes bump in the night. Vamps murdered his family, and his mission in life is to stop the evil basty-assed-nastards from murdering as many other families as he possibly can. He runs his monster-bounty-hunting business from the back of an expressway-exit strip-club. And every single one of the strippers is one of his assistants. Because they've all been victimized by the vamps at some point, and this is their way of getting some of their own back. His sidekick is a Catholic priest, who also provides all the Holy Water Deacon needs for putting down the vamps. And is very handy with a rifle. Goodreads Reader Lead's Species *Vampire-monster-bounty-hunter Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type *First person narrative with Deacon Chalk narrating the story Books in Series Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty Hunter # Blood and Bullets (2012) # Blood and Silver (2012) # Blood and Magick (2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. That Thing At the Zoo (2011) * 1.5. Spider's Lullaby (2012) * 2.5. Circus of Blood (2013) ~ FREE shorts: James R. Tuck Free Reads World Building Setting Georgia Places: * Texas * Vatican Supernatural Elements Monster hunters, vampires, weres, shifters, monsters, mages, witches, magical critters, angels, fairies, trolls, lycanthropes, dinosaur, magic crucifix, holy relics, lycanthropes, , , *'Were types': were-dog, wolves, lions, sharks, deer, snakes, spiders, T-Rex, rabbits, hippos, monkeys, were-gorilla, were-dog children, were-chickens, were-lizards, were-rhinos, were-reptiles, were-hyenas, 'Glossary': * Vampires: are evil, no exceptions *'Nesferatu': one is nesting in the Atlanta Zoo—they're as big, hairy, bat-like creatures that just live to feed. A lot of vampire lore shows Nosferatu as being the most monstrous of the vampire types. (story in "That Thing At the Zoo" short) *'Predators' and Prey: Were Hierachy * Wrath of Baphomet: trio of evil witches—demand “the blood” or they will kill everyone in restaurant; 'Organizations': * O.C.I.D: government organization specializing in the occult; task force dealing with the unexplained; World Protagonist ✦ Deacon Chalk: at one point while Deacon is out doing his thing, he rescues an angel that is in trouble. As a reward, this angel transfuses her version of blood into him. This now makes it so Deacon is faster, stronger, and immune to vampire powers. ✦ Deacon has been infused with Angel blood that gives him an amazing ability to hear and powers to fight the things that go bump in the night. Romancing the Book ✦ Deacon Chalk had a normal life 5 years ago, he was a successful tattoo artist with a family, it was more or less perfect. Until his wife and daughter were killed, after that Deacon left the tattoo life and turned monster hunter. Not too much detail is given in the first book about what happened exactly, and I'm hoping that in later books we will be told more about this. Deacon seem to come across as a total bad-ass and could care less about those around him, but he's just the opposite. As the owner of a strip club called Polecats, he is fiercely protective of the girls that work there, most of whom are girls that he saved from demons, were creatures or vampires. He cares for the girls like a father dotes on his daughter. He looks out for them and makes sure that they are protected to the point that each girl has her own gun and cross for protection in case the club is ever under attack. Not to mention the bartender, who happens to be a priest, ready to lay the righteous smack-down on any offenders. ~ Blood And Bullets I Smell Sheep ✦ He lives to kill monsters. He keeps his city safe. And his silver hollow-points and back-from-the-dead abilities help him take out any kind of supernatural threat. Ever since a monster murdered his family, Deacon Chalk hunts any creature that preys on the innocent. ~ Susannah Sandlin ✦ Deacon and Tiff: instant attraction but they haven’t really acted on it because Deacon is haunted by the memories of his dead wife and family, which Tiff understands without knowing the details. After a year of being friends, things finally start to develop. ~ Tynga's Reviews ✦ with Tiff in the picture now, he is starting to feel the ice crack around his heart. He is smiling more, and living life instead of just letting it pass by. ~ The Book Pushers ✦ Sidekicks * Father Mulachy: Catholic priest / sidekick to Deacon Chalk / provides all the Holy Water Deacon needs / First seen in Blood and Bullets * Larson: Characters Character resouces: Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author James R. Tuck * Website: James R. Tuck index Bio: James R Tuck is a former bouncer and has been a professional tattoo artist for over 15 years. His tattoo work has been published in national tattoo magazines and he owns Family Tradition Tattoo in Marietta, Ga. He lives near there with a wonderful wife, three wonderful children, and six dogs of varying degrees of wonderfulness. ~ James R Tuck ✦ Writing Style: flair for action sequences, quick pace, excellent action packed sequences and plot compactness, explosive climax, Cover Artist Artist: Gene Mollica Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Kensington * Author Page: Kensington Publishing Corp: James R. Tuck * Bk-1: Paperback, 294 pages, Pub: Feb 7th 2012—ISBN: 0758271476 * Bk-2: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Aug 7th 2012—ISBN: 0758271484 * Bk-3: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Mar 5th 2013—ISBN: 0758271492 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood and Bullets (2012): Since hunting down the monster who took the lives of his wife and children five years ago, occult bounty-hunter Deacon Chalk has lived by only one rule. — He does not work for the monsters. He kills them. So why would a vampire try to hire him as protection against another monster hunter? After enforcing his only rule Deacon goes to meet the target, a vampire slayer named Nyteblade. Professional courtesy demands he tell this Nyteblade the vampires are hiring people to kill him. Deacon finds the vampire slayer waiting in an alley. — Waiting to stake him. He discovers that Nyteblade is a bumbling, fumbling, wanna-be instead of a badass vampire hunter. Someone who needs saving from monsters instead of the other way around. This is proven when a horde of vampires descend and he has to escape while trying to keep Nyteblade alive. Someone has set Deacon up. Someone wants him dead. — Someone should have sent more vampires. Bound and determined, Deacon will find out who tried to kill him no matter how many bloodsuckers, were-spiders, cursed immortals, undead strippers, or insanely powerful hell-bitches he has to wade through. It's going to be a long night. ~ Blood and Bullets - FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood and Silver (2012): Deacon Chalk normally has no trouble telling innocent victims from real monsters. So protecting an abused pregnant were-dog is a no-brainer...until a vicious lycanthrope leader and his brotherhood target Deacon, other shape-shifters, and any humans in their way. Suddenly, Deacon is outnumbered, outgunned, and unsure who - or what - to trust. The only edge he has left is a weapon hungry for his soul and his most savage impulses. And using it will exact a price even this hell-raising hunter fears to pay. ~ Blood and Silver - FF ✤ BOOK THREE—Blood and Magick (2013): Taking out hellish creatures - not a problem. Armed with blessed silver hollow-points and the ability to manipulate magick, he's ready for anything - except betrayal he never saw coming...Deacon Chalk knows the biggest danger in fighting monsters is becoming one. Just another day at the office for your friendly neighborhood occult bounty hunter. If keeping three helpless were-dog children safe means battling a malevolent trio of witches by any means necessary, so be it. If that means partnering with a ruthless government agent to stay one step ahead of the allies and friends he must now suspect, he's not going to cry about it. The only way Deacon can save humans and shape-shifters alike is to embrace a power beyond his imagining, putting his team at stake - and his soul on the line...Praise for Blood and Silver"This is urban fantasy as men's fiction - Sookie Stackhouse meets the Dresden Files by way of Maxim." - Publishers WeeklyMore Deacon Chalk! ~ Blood and Magick - FF First Sentences # Blood and Bullets — Some nights are destined to go to hell. Not literally, at least not usually. From the start of them, you know they are going to turn on you like a rabid dog. I was having one of those nights. # Blood and Silver — There was a blink, a tiny fraction of a moment, with her becoming motionless like only the dead can. # Blood and Magick — I should have known. There were signs. I'm supposed to be the damn expert. I should have caught the warnings. I should have. But I was completely clueless until the minute the restaurant exploded in a wave of eldritch flame and burning glass. Quotes *Quotes - James Tuck (jamesrtuck) (The United States) (showing 1-1 of 1) ~ Goodreads *Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter Series ~ Shelfari : “What if it is a pterodactyl?” I started walking again, throwing back my best Roy Scheider impression. “Then we’re gonna need a bigger gun.” Special Quote : Vampires seem to inspire the most monster fighting in this world, probably because of all the books and movies about them. I have taken out my fair share of vamps, but it is not the only thing I do. There are few proclaimed vampire slayers and they range all kinds. Anita out in St. Louis, but she has a lot of stuff going on, not just vampire executions. Cat and Bones run their crew killing vampires and do a fine job of it. I hear whispers about the Blue Woman now and again, but it’s hard to pull the fact from the fiction on that one. There’s some folks in California. L.A. and a small town east of it, who do mostly vampire slaying, but I haven’t met them yet. The black guy and old man combo who roam around do nothing but vampires, but from what I hear they have a personal stake in it, so to speak. Sam and Dean will tussle with a vampire, but usually they are chasing down daemons. ~ Nocturnal Read Alikes (similar elements) * Shadow Ops series * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Valducan series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Dante Valentine series * Jill Kismet series * Hollows series * Deadtown series * Jane Yellowrock series * Demon Accords series * Void City series * Demon Squad series * Wicked City series * Charlie Madigan series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Jaz Parks series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Night Huntress series * World of the Lupi series * Dresden Files series * Cal Leandros series * Nightside series * Allie Beckstrom series * Dark-Hunter series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Deadtown series * Kara Gillian series * Dark Brethren series * Dark Breed series * Dark Brethren series * Crown & Key series ~ New * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Hunter Kiss series * Half-Light City series * Skulduggery Pleasant series * Morgan Kingsley series * Dark Days series * Mortal Path series * Maker's Song series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia Lists per Book: *Lists That Contain Blood and Bullets (Deacon Chalk #1) by James R. Tuck *Lists That Contain Blood and Silver (Deacon Chalk #2) by James R. Tuck *Lists That Contain Blood and Magick (Deacon Chalk #3) by James R. Tuck Special Lists: *Dragoncon List 2014-2015 (338 books) *Urban Fantasy non romance/action (165 books) ~ ranked #133 onBest Urban Fantasy SERIES (330 books) Notes The author admits that Deacon is a stand-in for himself, a kind of wish fulfillment. A few critics call Deacon a "Mary Sue " type character becaues of that. See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * james r. tuck * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter series by James R. Tuck ~ GR * James R Tuck - FF * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter Series ~ Shelfari * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty Hunter | Series ~ LibraryThing * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty Hunter series by James R Tuck ~ FictFact * James R. Tuck - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Author James R. Tuck biography and book list Summaries: * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter Series ~ Shelfari * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty Hunter | Series | Tynga's Reviews * Bookin' It Reviews: Introducing BLOOD AND BULLETS * Book Monster Reviews: Author Ambush with James R. Tuck Freebie shorts & excerpts, books online: * Exclusive James R. Tuck Short Story: Twas the Fright Before Christmas | Vampire Book Club * Bookin' It Reviews: Introducing BLOOD AND BULLETS: A Deacon Chalk * James R. Tuck on Scribd | Scribd World, Characters, etc: * Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter Series ~ Shelfari * Literature/Deacon Chalk - Television Tropes & Idioms * Mary Sue - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Reviews: 1. Blood and Bullets (2012) * Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck | Tynga's Reviews * Bookin' It Reviews: Book Review: Blood And Bullets *Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck | Bitten by Books * Review: Blood and Bullets | All Things Urban Fantasy * Sheep Book Review: Blood And Bullets by James R. Tuck | I Smell Sheep *Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Book Review: Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck « Jeffrey N. Baker *Fantasy Book Critic: Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck *Book Review: Blood and Bullets | Paranormal Haven *Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck | Literary Escapism *Review: Blood & Bullets by James R. Tuck - Little Read Riding *Review: Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck *Book Chick City – REVIEW: Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck *Now is Gone: Review: Blood and Bullets *Mel's Random Reviews: Blood and Bullets Review *Books Devoured: Review ~ Blood and Bullets *Fantasy Book Critic: Blood and Bullets by James R. Tuck ~ PW *Blood and Bullets (Deacon Chalk #1) - Nocturnal Book Reviews *The Bibliophilic Book Blog: Book Review: Blood and Bullets *Sarah's Reviews: Blood and Bullets (#1) | Bookish Life 2. Blood and Silver (2012) * Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck | Tynga's Reviews * Deacon Chalk Occult Bounty Hunter, Blood and Silver * Review & Contest: Blood And Silver » Romancing the Book *Review: Blood and Silver, James R Tuck | The Book Pushers *Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck | Literary Escapism * Once Upon a Twilight!: Book Review: Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck *Review: Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck - Fiction Vixen *Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck Out Now | Werewolves *Book Chick City | REVIEW: Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck *Kayla's Reads and Reviews: ARC Review: Blood and Silver by James R.Tuck *Fiction Book Review: Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck ~ PW *Book Review: Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck | Blogcritics *LovLivLife Reviews: Release: Blood and Silver (#2) by James R. Tuck *A Book Obsession..: Early Review: Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck *Now is Gone: Review: Blood and Silver *Review: Blood and Silver #2 | Vampire Romance Books *Book Review: Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck | Blogcritics 3. Blood and Magick (2013) *Blood and Magick by James R. Tuck | Bitten by Books * Blood and Magick by James R. Tuck | Tynga's Reviews * Review: Blood and Magick by James R. Tuck | Dark Faerie Tales *Book Chick City | REVIEW: Blood and Magick by James R. Tuck *Review: BLOOD AND MAGICK (Deacon Chalk #3) | All Things Urban Fantasy *REVIEW by Ginny: Blood and Magick (Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter #3) by James R. Tuck (@JamesTuckwriter ) – Released today | Pure Textuality * Now is Gone: Book Review: "Blood and Magick" by James R. Tuck * Blood and Magick by James R. Tuck Book Review - * Book Obsession..: Reviews Blood and Magick by James R. Tuck *Sci-Fi Fan Letter: Author Interview: James R. Tuck *The Qwillery: Guest Blog by James R. Tuck - HEROES GALORE: The correlation between comic books and urban fantasy Shorts: *That Thing at the Zoo by James R. Tuck | Literary Escapism *Review: That Thing At The Zoo | So, I Read This Book Today *Now is Gone: Review: That Thing at the Zoo *Now is Gone: Review: Spider's Lullaby *Spider’s Lullaby by James R. Tuck | Literary Escapism *Book Chick City – NOVELLA: Spider’s Lullaby by James R. Tuck *Inside of a Dog: Friday Memes: Spider's Lullaby by James R. Tuck *Circus of Blood by James R. Tuck | Literary Escapism Interviews: *Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck | THE BIG THRILL *Dragon*Con Interview: James R. Tuck + give away | I Smell Sheep *James R. Tuck: The Terribleminds Interview « terribleminds *James R. Tuck Author Interview ~ Jean BookNerd *The Intimacy of Ink, with tattoo artist, author James R. Tuck | Sidney Bristol Articles: *Book Chick City | Debut Author Spotlight: James R. Tuck *New Anthology Project With James R. Tuck! | Seventh Star Press *Fiction University: Guest Author James R. Tuck: "Speechtags are of the Devil," He Said *Blood and Silver by James R. Tuck Out Now | Werewolves Cover Reveals: Artist: *Gene Mollica - Summary Bibliography Author—Tattoo Artist: *Forever Inked Tattoo *James R. Tuck *Sweet Tattoos done by James R. Tuck on Pinterest Author: *James R. Tuck index *In The Dark Of Night With James R. Tuck | Noir musings on Urban Fantasy ~ author blog *James R. Tuck (Author of Blood and Bullets) ~ GR *Imaginarium 2014 Proudly Welcomes James R. Tuck! | Community, Fan Sites: *(1) James R. Tuck, Dark Urban Fantasy Author *James R. Tuck (@JamesTuckwriter) | Twitter * Gallery of Book Covers Blood-and-bullets.jpg|1. Blood and Bullets (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Original Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11843017-blood-and-bullets Blood-and-silver 2.jpg|2. Blood and Silver (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Original Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13121784-blood-and-silver Blood-and-magick.jpg|3. Blood and Magick (2013—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Original Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15811629-blood-and-magick cover-Blood and Bullets (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #1) by James R. Tuck.jpg|1. Blood and Bullets (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11843017-blood-and-bullets Blood and Silver (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #2) by James R. Tuck.jpg|2. Blood and Silver (2012—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13121784-blood-and-silver Blood and Magick (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #3) by James R. Tuck.jpg|3. Blood and Magick (2013—Deacon Chalk series) by James R. Tuck—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15811629-blood-and-magick That Thing at the Zoo (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter 0.5) by James R. Tuck.jpg|0.5. That Thing at the Zoo (2012—Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter series) by James R. Tuck|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13182622-that-thing-at-the-zoo Spider's Lullaby (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #1.5) by James R. Tuck.jpg|1.5. Spider's Lullaby (2012—Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter series) by James R. Tuck|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15704594-spider-s-lullaby Circus of Blood (Deacon Chalk- Occult Bounty-Hunter #2.5) by James R. Tuck.jpg|2.5. Circus of Blood (2013—Deacon Chalk: Occult Bounty-Hunter series) by James R. Tuck|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17307280-circus-of-blood • Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Super-Human Powers Category:Angels Category:Faeries Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Magic Weapons Category:Monsters Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Noir UF